The Weasley Girls and Boys of the Next Generation: Ser uno mismo
by RomahRomione
Summary: Son chicos. Son familia. Son Weasley. Son completamente diferentes. Pero tienen una sola cosa en común. Son incapaces de ser ellos mismos.
1. Victoire Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 _Victoire Weasley_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie entendía que ella, Victoire, no era ninguna princesita francesa?  
Si, por supuesto, ella era rubia y esbelta como su madre, poseía su mismo color de ojos, y también el porte y elegancia heredados de la familia Delacour.  
Pero Victoire no era su madre, claro que no, aunque parecía ser lo que todo esperaban de ella. Una refinada chica, que además de ser una Delacour, era también la mayor de una generación hija de héroes de guerra. Todos esperaban que ella fuera la perfecta hija, la perfecta hermana, la perfecta prima, pero Victoire no era perfecta y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Tal vez sus primos si lo hacían, pero la vida de todos ellos ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para compadecerse de la de ella.  
Ser la sombra de su madre; ese parecía ser el único propósito que la vida le había impuesto.  
En sus años de Hogwarts siempre había estado rodeada de gente, sí, era popular, pero no había tenido ninguna amiga. Todos la admiraban, la seguían, la acompañaban, pero ella estaba sola, no tenía a absolutamente nadie. Con sus compañeros todo era felicidad, risas, diversión, ¿pero quién estaba para ella cuando se sentía perdida en un abismo sin salida? Nadie, esa era la respuesta.  
Y ahora, que la única persona que había logrado rescatarla de esa desesperación que la invadía, se había marchado para no volver. Y ahora, que Teddy la había dejado para irse a estudiar lejos, a miles de kilómetros de distancia sin siquiera despedirse, Victoire se dejó caer, dejó de luchar por mantenerse en pie. Se dejó morir; muerta en vida, como dice el dicho. Porque Victoire, la princesita francesa de la familia, nunca lo fue. Ella siempre fue, es, y será la sombra de su madre, y las pocas fuerzas que tenía para seguir luchando, la abandonaron; porque ella, Victoire Weasley, es tan solo una _sombra_.


	2. Dominique Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 _Dominique Weasley_

¿Quién dijo que vivir era sencillo? Si alguien lo dijo, era de verdad estúpido.  
Dominique siempre intentó ser igual a su madre, a su hermana, e incluso a su pequeño hermano Louis. Pero ella no era rubia, ni sofisticada. Tan solo era una pelirroja más, del montón, entre todos sus primos.  
Por eso Dominique cambió, y se volvió irreconocible para cualquiera que la hubiera visto antes.  
Provocativa; hermosa; sensual; rebelde; arrogante; presumida; altanera; simplemente palabras...  
La gente hablaba, pero nadie la conocía, toda su persona estaba cubierta por una máscara.  
Y detrás de todo, debajo de esa máscara, había una chica débil, insegura, incapaz de ser ella misma.  
Lo único que Dominique anhelaba en lo más profundo de su ser, era que alguien lograra penetrar esa máscara de pura oscuridad que la sofocaba. Pero ese alguien nunca existió, ni nunca va a existir. Porque lo que Dominique sabe y no quiere reconocer, es que nadie la puede salvar, mientras ella se siga hundiendo y no haga nada para salir a flote.  
Porque Dominique se sigue escondiendo detrás de una máscara impenetrable.  
Porque aunque parezca la más fuerte de todas, la que nunca se va a rendir; ella ya lo hizo, hace mucho tiempo, cuando dejó de ser ella misma y se ocultó de todos.  
Porque al final, la Dominique Weasley que todos conocen, no es más que eso, una simple _máscara_.


	3. Molly Weasley II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

 _Molly Weasley II_

Llevar el nombre de una gran mujer como la abuela Molly siempre significó mucho. Pero, además de eso, poseer el mismo tono de ojos y cabello que su abuela, ya era demasiado. Porque no, al parecer por obra del destino, ella no podía tener los ojos verdes como su hermana Lucy, o el cabello rojo fuego —totalmente diferente al resto de su familia— de su prima Rose; no. Tenía que ser igual a su abuela. Pero que quede claro, Molly no es que no quiera a su abuela, al contrario, la ama y la admira, pero no quiere que todo el mundo le diga siempre lo mismo: "Eres igual a ella".  
Y por si esto fuera poco, tenía que parecerse a su padre para no decepcionar a nadie; responsable, aplicada, estudiosa.  
Entonces, Molly dejó de ser ella misma, para convertirse en lo que su familia esperaba de ella, todo el que la conociera podría asegurar que ella era igual a su abuela y a su padre. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, Molly odiaba cocinar —aunque siempre ayudaba a quien lo hiciera—, también detestaba estudiar —pero lo hacía sin rechistar—, y aborrecía ser prefecta y premio anual ya que implicaba tener responsabilidades que ella nunca deseó.  
Pero, por sobre todo, se odiaba a si misma por no tener el coraje de estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, su primo Fred.  
Por lo tanto, y en conclusión, Molly Weasley, es para todos —y aunque no lo quiera admitir, para ella misma también— una completa _ilusión_.


End file.
